In repair
by Cryzzel
Summary: Something is bothering Tamaki and he goes only to Kyouya for comfort.However Kyouya is frustrated because he doesn’t know what’s bothering him but he continues comforting Tamaki like the kaa san he is, parental love,Slash TamaKyou.


**In Repair.**

Angst alert on these two boys.

Warning: Shounen-Ai fic. Light angst )

Disclaimer: Another expression of love for this pair. Ouran belongs to Hatori Bisco. Awesome.

Pairing: Tamaki X Kyoya X Tamaki. Whichever way you prefer

Summary: Something is bothering Tamaki and he goes only to Kyouya for comfort. However Kyouya is frustrated because he doesn't know what's bothering him but he continues comforting Tamaki like the kaa-san he is .TamaKyou.

**XXX**

"Kyouya…" Tamaki's sweet voice floated into the 3rd music room. "Kyouya… are you here?" the handsome blonde strolled into one of the rooms in the 3rd music room. The room that Kyouya would always be in whenever there was class break for the second years.

"There you are!" he said happily when he saw his beloved Kyouya sitting on the couch obviously with his damn laptop.

"What do you want now? I'm working Tamaki" Kyouya said not taking his attention away from the laptop screen. He knew it was Tamaki and he knew the blonde was coming in to steal all of his time again.

"Nooooo. No need to work." Tamaki said walking closer to him, once he was near him, he twirled and flopped his head down onto Kyouya's lap. It took special Ootori speed abilities for Kyouya to lift his laptop up and away from Tamaki before the stupid blonde actually hit his head on the damn laptop.

"Baka…Tamaki…." An exasperated Kyouya said, still holding the laptop above Tamaki's head. He was holding in his urge to hit Tamaki with his laptop, even if he did wager that Tamaki's head was harder than his laptop.

"Kaaaaaaaa-sannnnnnnnnn" Tamaki cuddled in closer and hugged Kyouya from where he was laying down. He sighed sadly like there was something on his mind.

Kyouya put aside his laptop and looked down at Tamaki, "Is there something on your mind tou-san?"

Tamaki shook his head, "Nothing, I just want to sit here and hang out with you." He looked up into Kyouya's eyes above him, "Is that alright?" he asked in a soft voice.

That was unusual, Kyouya thought. Tamaki rarely asked him like that, it was more like saunter in, take up Kyouya's space, drop on or next to him, disrupt Kyouya's work and take up all of his time. Tamaki did it selfishly.

"Since you're already here…" he sighed, "I don't have any objections to it." Even if Tamaki did disturb him while he was doing his daily work, which was probably buying shares or stocks of the sort, he still preferred to cuddle up with Tamaki like this. Even if he wouldn't say it for a thousand era's to come.

Tamaki shifted his position and buried his face against Kyouya's flat stomach and rounded his arms around his waist.

"Tamaki, is there something wrong?" Kyouya asked gently stroking Tamaki's blonde hair.

He shook his head, slightly tickling Kyouya's stomach.

"No, nothing at all." he lied. Kyouya knew it was a lie because he could hear it and could see it. Tamaki was rarely like this but for once he didn't tell Kyouya what was bothering him and this was bothering Kyouya.

"Okay, I hope so." The raven haired boy said, trying to smile but failing because he knew something was wrong.

They stayed in that position for a long time, just close in each others warmth and truthfully it was quite comforting for the both of them. Despite the fact that Kyouya thinks there was something very wrong with Tamaki.

Minutes went by as Tamaki continued holding onto Kyouya tightly and Kyouya stroked his hair keeping him close to him as well.

"I love you Kyouya." a muffled proclamation came from the blonde after a long span of time.

Kyouya blinked and looked down again. Tamaki still had his face hidden from him, he squeezed Kyouya tighter. What was wrong with him? Kyouya thought. He actually felt frustrated because he didn't know what was wrong with Tamaki, although hearing those words from the blonde was endearing to his ears.

He still didn't know what was wrong with him.

Still, "I love you too Tamaki." He answered back without thinking twice. He continued stroking Tamaki's hair, he also heard Tamaki's breath hitch like he was about to cry. Or already did.

What the hell is wrong?! Kyouya so badly wanted to shout out at Tamaki, but that was not his nature, he hardly shouted except for one time and that's all because of Tamaki. Right now it was because of him as well, but for a different cause.

"Talk to me tou-san…" that was all Kyouya could offer Tamaki right now. Frustration was taking him over because he was unable to do anything for Tamaki who would not tell him what was going on. Sure he could make a phone call, run some back checks or find out what Tamaki did today that made him like this. But he wanted to know directly from the blonde himself.

However Tamaki didn't tell him anything and another string of silence passed through. Kyouya didn't want to ask him again, he knew Tamaki understood what he said and would tell him in his own time.

Whenever that was.

"Whatever happens, please don't leave me." Tamaki finally said something, raising his red tearful stained face.

Dark eyes widened as the room froze with sorrowful tension. Tamaki's eyes were red, an aftermath of crying so much.

There was a moment of awkward silence when Kyouya looked back at him. Sure Tamaki always cried but this time it was so different Kyouya nearly didn't know what to do. Nearly.

"Tamaki…" he started.

"Promise me you won't…kaa-san?" Tamaki asked him again, tear trails evident on his beautiful white face.

Kyouya continued staring at his lovers beautiful face and couldn't deny him that, "No, of course not Tamaki. I wont ever leave you." He said in a strong voice unlike that of his partner.

"I promise." He said. He kept his dark eyes locked onto Tamaki's bright blue ones and leaned down so their lips could meet. It was a sweet, adoring and passionate kiss they shared that moment.

Possibly a kiss of a promise they both shared. They finally broke the kiss when they needed air in their lungs. Tamaki dropped his head back down onto Kyouya's lap and closed his eyes wearily.

From this view Kyouya saw that the boy didn't have much sleep the night before. Did Tamaki get news he didn't want to hear the night before?

"I'm tired…" Tamaki yawned like the little baby he was. Kyouya smiled at the utter cuteness his lover and best friend radiated.

"Go to sleep then Tou-san." Kyouya said gently.

"Thank you Kaa-san…"Tamaki said quietly before drifting off into oblivion.

And it was then did Kyouya piece it together, was Tamaki talking about his own Kaa-san? The other beautiful blonde that gave birth to Tamaki? It seemed like it. Did she fall ill again and Tamaki was forced to believe she was going to go soon? Without seeing her?

Kyouya didn't know, and truthfully that was a heartbreaking thought to consider, but it was possible.

But whatever it was, Kyouya was happy Tamaki came to him and only him. They both knew no one could comfort and make Tamaki as happy as Kyouya could. It was a fact in their lives since the day they met that no one could make either of them happy…except one another.

For that reason and more did Kyouya want to find out what happened. Although he knew it was something unpleasant. Even if it was something horrid, Tamaki always knew how to smile and make other people happy. He never burdened other people with his problems, only with his crazy acts to make others happy.

But Kyouya knew deep down in that cheeriness of his was a boy in repair from the childhood he had to go through with his grandmother, mother and such.

He looked down at Tamaki, the one boy he loved and would fight to keep happy. He knew for sure after he woke up, the blonde would go back to being the majestically dumb silly crybaby he was. That was Tamaki Suou for you…

Kyouya leaned down and kissed Tamaki's forehead.

They had another 2 hours till school ended and until the rest of the members came in. Enough of time for Tamaki to sleep and rejuvenate himself.

Enough time for Kyouya to hold him this way.

The end.

**A/N: Kaa-san informal call for mother, tou-san informal call for father. Love for Tamaki hehe. In need of light angst, also thanks and for Kody my sis.**


End file.
